Compromise
by natlovesyou
Summary: It is the things in common that make love enjoyable, but it's the little differences that make it interesting. [Zutara / Drabble series].
1. Chapter 1

**I am alive! Haven't been on in forever. I apologize. So I have never written a story for A:TLA, though I have been in love with the show since it first came on Nickelodeon. I am a **_**huge**_** Zutara lover and am proud to present my first fanfiction for it(also my very first drabble series). **

**The title explains everything that Zutara is: two opposites meeting in the middle, finding a steady balance. This pairing really is quite beautiful.**

**Drabbles will vary in length/genre/style…so we can all get a wonderful mix of Zutara!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I have to say it?**

* * *

**Excuses**

It was simple, almost unnoticeable to the eyes of everyone else. It was a way of private communication for the pair. It kept their secret messages hidden from everyone. It was impulsive if you really took the time to study. This was normal, everyone thought. Two benders sparring to enhance their talents and techniques. But it was more than that −─ _so much more_.

Zuko and Katara liked sparring together. Their elements clashed in every way, as well as their fighting techniques. Their duels were interesting, intriguing actually. But it wasn't just sparring to them ── it was a thickly veiled excuse to simply be close to one another. It was even an excuse that allowed them to touch ── if either one of them dared to take that step.

This was an escape for them. Longing glances and sweet smiles across the camp fire were nice, but the closeness they got from sparring thrilled them way more than they could admit. Katara knew that eventually everyone would catch onto her and Zuko's little game ── Toph would probably call them out on it for sure. That thought made Katara cringe with the slightest of blushes on her dark cheeks.

She smiled as she saw Zuko walking nearer. Her heart leapt in her chest as he stood before, sliding into a fighting stance. She did the same, noticing the way Zuko smiled softly at her ── a smile he saved for her eyes only. She blushed and in seconds they began throwing water and fire, each kick and step bringing them closer.

* * *

_**So…**_**how'd I do? I hope it wasn't terrible, though it probably was. But I don't know, my guess is only as good as what you say in reviews. **

**Review please and assure me that I am not over my head for doing this(though constructive comments would be nice).**

**Last thing: I am not sure how often I can update this so don't get upset if a month or two goes by without any new drabble. **_**Being busy sucks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you to Quirkista for being my **_**only **_**reviewer for my last drabble. I hope to see more reviews for this because, let's be honest, while we write to have fun we also write to get feedback. I want to know what people think of this ── it's my **_**first**_** Avatar fic.**

**Needless to say, I'm kinda bummed out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…if I did, Zutara would've happened.**

**Last thing: I don't have a title for this drabble…so yeah…**

"Ow!" the little fire prince yelped, snapping his hurt hand back. "Stupid turtle-duck!"

Fire Lord Zuko ── who had been watching his son for the past 10 minutes ── smiled knowingly as he ventured the short distance across the garden to sit with his son at the pond. "Zin, are you alright?" he asked his son who was currently whining and nurturing his injured hand.

"Daddy the turtle-duck just bit me!" Zin whined, flailing his tiny, hurt fingers in his father's face.

Zuko held Zin's hand gently, noticing the red and puffy flesh that rose in an exact imprint of the little duck's beak. He looked to his son. "Something tells me that it's your own fault." The Fire Lord mused, already knowing exactly what had happened. He _did_ observe his son for 10 minutes just out of curiosity.

Zin blushed, turning from his father's slightly accusing gaze to look back at the turtle-ducks who were now at the far end of the pond, glaring at the one who had dared to bite him. _Stupid turtle-duck. He can't bite me, I'm the prince! _"I was only trying to feed it, daddy." He pouted, "It looked hungry."

Zuko smiled, pulling his little heir close to him. This reminded the firebender of the time he had tried to mimic the way Azula fed turtle-ducks in front of his mother. He took a good sized rock and dunked it on the little duck. The animal was okay, but that didn't stop the mother from teaching the young prince a lesson by nipping at his foot. Ursa, his mom, pulled him closer and told him about how mothers are protective of their babies. Zuko smiled again, watching the ducks like Zin was doing. "It's nice that you care for it, Zin, but dropping the whole loaf of bread onto it isn't very nice."

Zin's pale face was as red as the Fire Nation flag as he buried his face into Zuko's robes. He wondered how his dad knew that. _Dads knowing everything!_ "Sorry…" he muttered into Zuko's robes.

Zuko chuckled, stroking his son's head. "It's ok. I did the same thing when I was your age." The firebender soothed.

"Really?" this got Zin to look up at his dad.

Zuko nodded, chuckling at the memory that seemed like centuries ago. "I learned that sometimes it's better to let things be and let them do their own thing."

"So…don't be nosy?" Zin wondered, vaguely getting what his dad just said.

"Yeah, don't be nosy."

A few silent and peaceful moments later, the little prince perked up, turning completely to face Zuko. "Dad, weren't you the one who used to sneak into the bathroom while momma was in the shower?"

The Fire Lord paused, mouth agape. His face flushed as he wondered how Zin knew about that. _Kids find everything out! Can't keep anything secret._ "Uh ─ well, I mean…" Zuko was at a loss for words. Luckily, his wife decided to join in.

"Your dad tends to be _very_ nosy." Katara giggled, sending a teasing wink to a very embarrassed Zuko. She rubbed her large, round abdomen, feeling the little life inside. _Mhhmm, very nosy._ She smiled as she thought about the most recent time her and Zuko had se─

"What can I say, I can't keep away from you." Zuko had now stood up. He kissed his wife tenderly, earning a gag from Zin.

"_Momma! Daddy!_" Zin cried, turning away shyly. He hated it when his parents would 'spread kooties' in front of him.

The couple laughed. "Don't be nosy, Zin, and you won't have to worry about it." Katara chuckled, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

Zin wasted no time in darting away. _Getting bit by turtle-ducks is better than that!_

"I love you, Katara." Zuko kissed her cheek.

"I know." Katara agreed.

**Yeah, not a good ending. But the light-heartedness of this was fun to write.**

**And don't ask how I came up with **_**Zin**_** because I don't know.**

_**Please review!**_** It'd mean the world to me. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Momentous

**My shot at kid!zutara**

**This isn't very good, but...**

**Enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own.**

* * *

MOMENTOUS

* * *

Seven year old Katara ran as fast as she could, the tall green grass whipping at her legs. Her laughter was loud and rang melodically through the humid air. Her mother wasn't too far behind, chasing after Katara in a pleasant game of Tag.

The little Waterbender always loved playing Tag with her mother, especially here in the Fire Nation where she could easily hide from Kya in the tall bushes. Katara shrieked when she had turned to see her mom closing in on her.

The look of delight on Kya's face was not lost on Katara even as she only got a glance before looking ahead again. Her mother's laughter made Katara run faster, her own little giggles bubbling out. She loved these moments. They were pleasant and made everything seem alright.

When Katara spotted a few shrubs near by, she didn't hesitate to sprint for them. Fitting inside them wasn't too hard, her small frame easily weaving through the branches. Katara giggled once she was settled inside, her knees pressed tightly against her front. She could here her mom slowly approaching and had to keep her mouth covered to keep from laughing in excitement.

Kya was now right at the bushes, quickly spotting her daughter. She giggled, deciding to play along.

"Oh, Katara! Where are you?" she called.

Katara giggled silently as she could see her mom's feet through the bush. She took a quick look around, her vision blurred with green leaves and branches. But through the vines she could make out a piece of paper above her head, dangling between two prickly leaves.

She glanced at her mother's direction to be sure she could move. When it was all clear, Katara reached out with a little hand for the paper. She looked over it, quickly taking notice that it was actually a picture.

In the photo was a beautiful woman who reminded Katara of all those queens in those fairy tales she had been told. The lady was dressed in Fire Nation attire which consisted of a maroon tunic with red and gold trim. In her hair was a flame shaped crown that stood proudly atop her head. Next to her was a little boy with the same light skin and soft features that mirrored her own. It was obvious to Katara that the little boy was the lady's son.

"Ok, Katara, come out now! It's time to get back on the ship." Katara heard her mother call.

Katara sighed. She loved the South Pole, it was her home. She adored the soft snow and cold winds. She liked the way that the sun would stay up when summer came. She even liked the faint fishy smell that lingered from the ocean air. But none of that compared to the sweet warmth of the Fire Nation. This place was magical in her eyes. Everything here seemed so big.

Tucking the photo into her tunic, Katara jumped from the bushes, startling her mother in the process.

Kya smiled and picked Katara up, kissing her nose. "Tag, you're it."

Katara giggled, nuzzling her face into her mom's shoulder. "Mama, no fair." she said softly.

"Oh, it's very fair." Kya chuckled, finding her way back to the rest of the family that awaited at the top of the hill.

"Are we coming back, mama?" Katara asked.

"Yes, sweetie, of course." Kya replied, patting her daughter's shoulder.

Katara smiled, thinking about the little boy in the photo she found.

* * *

"Happy anniversary, Katara." Zuko said, leaning over to kiss Katara on the cheek.

Katara giggled as her husband pulled her close, shifting herself until she was straddling his lap. She leaned down, kissing him slowly.

Zuko smiled through the kiss, loving the way Katara's cool lips tasted. His hands ghosted over her thighs, pushing back the fabric of her long robes. He went to her neck, peppering loving kisses over the smooth skin there, enjoying the soft moans that escaped her lips.

"Zuko," Katara breathed, her eyes fluttering in delight. "I forgot to give you my present." she moved back from him, looking him in the eyes.

"No need for a present." Zuko said nonchalantly, shrugging a shoulder to pass the point.

Katara shook her head as she got up from Zuko's lap. "I'll be back."

She walked out to the kitchen, the wind following her blowing papers from the coffee table. Zuko took notice to one paper in particular, a wave of familiarity rushing over him as he looked closer. He picked it up, gasping when he realized it was a picture of him and his mother when he was nine.

Zuko smiled at the memory of his mom, ghosting a thumb over the photo.

Katara came back into the room, a box in hand. "Ok, so it's not much, but-" she paused when she saw what her husband was looking at. She sauntered over, taking a seat next to him. "That's just a photo I found when I was little, if you were wondering."

Zuko chuckled, speaking without turning from the picture.

"I lost this picture when I was nine years old."


End file.
